Where ChatNoir and Hawkmoth Speak
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: One-Shot: Where Chat and Hawkmoth have a somewhat awkward conversation that reflect their lives a little too well and carry a bit too much feelings...


_Much thanks goes out to my little sister- making me writing all this touchy-feely stuff between these Miraculous Men..._

* * *

Chat Noir sat within viewing distance of the redeemed miraculous holder, but they shared the same ledge. Shared wouldn't be the exact word, if either moved further away, they would topple off. But it was the closest Chat was willing to stay- Ladybug said to act nice.

Chat snorted, and murmured to himself, "It's easy being nice to a brick wall."

And out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the older man peer over Paris. And it took the boy a second to match the description of the scary villain Hawkmoth with the same person sitting so stiffly there. While there were some similarities, Chat had to admit, seeing him in real life, made the idea of Hawkmoth more humanized.

No more a shadow figure with glowing eyes that awaited every opportunity to attack on the innocent. And as Chat ran his eyes over the Hawkmoth before him, he found himself noticing small details that he would have never cared to notice if the man was still a villain. Details like the height that would easily tower over him, and the pale skin that needed some more sun. And a figure that tremendously reminded Chat of Mr. Agreste.

Chat shook his head- throwing away all thoughts of Hawkmoth resembling his father. The idea, of _his_ father taking up such a role, it terrified the boy. The fact that Chat would have been fighting his own flesh and blood, wanting to put an end to his actions- the distaste that came with the name Hawkmoth… Chat didn't want to encourage that horrible thought.

And like Chat tried to do with most humans, he attempted conversation to distract himself, "Hey Hawkmoth,"

"Do you have a family?" Chat asked before he could even rethink his question, "Any kids-specifically. Or maybe not…?"

Hawkmoth turned to face him, and Chat found himself meeting those shielded grey eyes. The man took a deep breath, and replied lowly, "I have a son."

And in that tone, Chat knew that Hawkmoth preferred the silence. But if it were one thing that Chat was good at, it would be annoying akuma related things. And here was the beholder, so Chat tried his luck.

"I bet you keep your family away from the whole miraculous thing," Chat offered an opening in the conversation, "Bet you keep them busy."

Chat appeared unconcerned, "I'm guessing you and your son have a good relationship?"

Hawkmoth tried to keep his voice flat, but Chat heard the unmistakable rise in pitch, "I try to keep my son away from all danger. His schedule is always booked, and he is constantly monitored."

Chat did not expect the man to continue speaking, "However, as of late, I am forced to allow him to slip from my watch. He is a growing boy, and needs his personal space…"

Hawkmoth's voice dropped to a murmur, "I fear I may lose him if I do allow him freedom."

It was at that point Chat spoke up, "I understand why you're protective… but coming from a teenager's point of view, you're hovering too much."

And in the voice that Adrien would never use with Gabriel, Chat said to Hawkmoth, "Your son should be allowed to go and come as he pleases… like all the other kids… He would hate being cooped up like a cocoon all day."

"Do not tell me how to raise my son." Hawkmoth stiffly replied, "I do it for his own protection".

Chat shook his head but added softly, "No… You do it for your own protection."

Hawkmoth whipped around to glare at Chat Noir, "And how would you know anything about it?"

The boy sighed- far too deeply than what Hawkmoth was used to expecting, "I've been in that boy's situation before…"

Chat turned his head away to focus on a dent in the cement wall, "I know what it's like to have such an overprotective parent, and that eventually, they become more of a prison guard than a father… You don't trust them anymore- and any relations you two had was replaced by something so much more… strained…"

Chat continued quietly, "I don't like it- but I can't do anything about it either… Father works hard to make me happy, so he has no extra time to make sure that I am… okay or anything like that…"

Hawkmoth hid his emotions. And yet, for some reason, couldn't help but compare this superhero to his own golden boy at home. There were many similarities, they could be around the same age. But when Chat leaned back and looked up at the sky with such a guarded expression, Hawkmoth had to force all thoughts of Adrien out his mind.

The mere thought of Adrien being in Chat's position made Hawkmoth shiver. Chat Noir had to deal with so much danger… Hawkmoth rejected that idea immediately. And the conversation dropped. But both males sat in that silence, thinking of the situation in their homes. But never speaking their mind, even if they both knew they needed to…


End file.
